clay_douglas_the_free_americanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay Douglas The Free American Wiki
Welcome to the Rabbit Hole Did you know that chemtrails are real and the Queen of England is a shapeshifter? Clay Douglas does. This American hero spreads the unvarnished truth via his podcast, "Free American," a beacon of hope in these troubled, uncertain times. Join as we support him with this wiki. Just don't be an Ignorant Motherfucker! "Free American" - The Saga Of An American Hero This page is dedicated to the one and only Free American: Clayton Randall Douglas, an award-winning "Vietnam-era Veteran" who has touched the souls of many trolls. His radio show, "Free American," was rated the fifth best radio show in 2017 by Douglas Dannager - Gay Man, Gay Journalist. New listeners may not understand the backstory of many of the events presented in the audio clips on YouTube. This page can help you gain a deeper understanding of the evolution of Clay Douglas, the various storylines perpetrated by the trolls, and a comprehensive overview of the recurring trolls. Feel free to add pages as you see fit. This is a community effort. CLAY’S STORY Clay Douglas was born Willie Horace Helms Jr., on June 27, 1946. He left formal education in the ninth grade after being deemed too intelligent for school. With an IQ of ”about 160, maybe more,“ Clay was soon singled out by school administrators as being too bright for formal education, and he was eventually asked to leave class. On February 17,1964, Douglas volunteered to serve in Vietnam. There is an historical dispute as to whether he actually took an oath to “defend the Constitution against all enemies, foreign and domestic“ on that day in Dallas,Texas. Other reports have him photographed in “Alcapolka” Mexico wearing a yellow speedo bathing suit on the same date. Clay aggressively denies such claims and has always asserted that he was wearing a “Tarzan” bathing suit at the time. Notwithstanding reports to the contrary, Mr. Douglas claims that he took the entrance exam for officers training school. Unfortunately, he was rejected. He challenged the denial, stating “I have never failed a test! I was a straight-A student in school, all the way up until I dropped out of junior high school in the ninth grade!” But, after pounding his fist on the desk, Clay was assured that it was not because he failed, but rather, because he scored so high on the test, the United States government feared he would be "too intelligent to follow the instructions of the superior officers." Of course, Clay’s believes that his superior intelligence put him on the radar of the government's “deep state” vanguard. Soon thereafter, according to Douglas, the government allegedly attempted to kill him. This involved Clay contracting meningitis, which conveniently kept him from serving active duty in the military, and he left the service on June 1, 1964. Nevertheless, Douglas is still collecting his VA benefits and pension even though he spent a little more than three months (105 days) in the military and never actively served in Vietnam. Overcome with guilt, Clay later adopted the position that “the Vietnam War was not a good war" and was simply “the United States killing farmers who were attempting to protect their land.” Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Johnny Longfeather